Error's Fight
by phantom.phan.rp
Summary: Error!Sans has taken Underswap Sans, and so Papyrus has brought Undertale Sans to his universe to help him save his brother. Now the two of them have to gather the other Sans' from the other Universes to save Swap!Sans and stop Error. Will they stop Error before he destroys any more timelines? Will they save Swap!Sans in time? (I'm bad at summaries, it's better than it sounds)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I was inspired to start up a new fanfic after reading something from another author(I cannot remember the authors name Very Sorry!) Anyways, as for the other fanfic, I am very sorry for making you guys wait so long I am still currently hitting a writers block with that fanfic at the moment, just give me a couple more weeks maybe, and I promise I will get the next chapter uploaded as soon as I can! Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this new fanfic!**

Chapter 1: Underswap.

Sans POV

Sans groaned internally, feeling a splitting headache in his skull, he felt like it would shatter, but that lasted only a moment before the pain was gone…along with everything else. His eye sockets snapped open for a second, only to be blinded by light. He shut them again, tightly, unable to process what was happening. He felt weightless, for a moment, before suddenly, all the light was gone, and he felt himself being pulled by gravity again. With a yelp, he fell onto soft, cold and wet ground. He waited for a moment, before opening his left eye. When he realized the light was no longer there and blinding him, he opened his other socket as well, and looked around. He was…outside? He was. The lights in his eye sockets skimmed everywhere, seeing the white snow covering all of Snowdin. He raised a boney brow, confused.

'But…it was just night time…I was just in my bed…" Sans pondered on for a moment, questioning what just happened, until he heard someone call his name, someone he recognized immediately.

"Papyrus?" Sans called out, and he looked up. Papyrus was, in fact, running towards him, but something was definitely wrong.

This couldn't be Papyrus…though he looked and sounded exactly the same, it wasn't him. This…skeleton, all the while had the same facial features, wore a baggy, orange sweatshirt, and short but oversized pants. He wore socks with slippers, too, which shocked Sans a lot, since that was his style. But what really got his attention was the cigarette that hung from his jaw. Sans stared with wide eyes as the Papyrus imposter came running over, his expression showing tiredness and worry.

"Sans! Oh thank Asgore I was able to get you here!" Sans quickly felt his soul pace when this monster reached him and spoke. He teleported a couple feet away, now in a standing position. His eye sockets wet hollow, and he glared at the imposter of his brother, his smile showed anger, confusion, and nervousness.

"Hold up there, buddy," Sans stated, his hands shoving in his pocket unconsciously. "First off, who are you, how do you know me, and how did I suddenly get into the middle of town?" The laid back like Papyrus had seemed to tense for a moment, before relaxing a bit and giving him an uneasy smile.

"Heh, I kind of thought you'd be confused," Sans frowned at how much he sounded just like Papyrus. "I-uh. I brought you here because I need help…someone took my Sans."

Sudden realization hit Sans hard in the face. He had read about this so many times, but he never believed it to be real…but now all the evidence stood in front of him. As he stared, the Papyrus started to give another uneasy chuckle.

"Where…where are we?" Sans finally asked after taking another minute to process what he had just heard. Papyrus smiled a bit.

"Underswap," He answered, and let his smile fall quickly. "Look, I really don't have much time to explain all of this. So we can talk after we rescue my Sans." Sans had to take another moment before nodding, but then had to ask one more question.

"How did you get me here?" He asked. Papyrus sent him another quick smile.

"You weren't the only one with a machine." He said. "Now common I was able to get you here, now we have to gather others...we'll need all the help we can get," He said before grabbing onto Sans' sleeve and teleporting them to Papyrus' home, right into the living room. Sans glanced around a bit. Everything looked similar, but some stuff was different. Like their rooms. Their rooms have switched around, where Papyrus' room was in his home, was a clean door, while where Sans would see his bedroom door was covered in different signs. It was only now when Sans understood this place. It was Under'swap', so everything must have swapped, including everyone's personalities.

"So…can you maybe tell me what's going on 'round here?" Sans spoke up, looking around as he followed Papyrus outside to the shed. Papyrus sighed a bit, and Sans could hear the sadness in it.

"Well…my Sans and I…we were just going to Undyne's home to see if she could hook us up with some more taco shells…heh, we had run out.." He smiled slightly at the thought before frowning again and sighing. "I should've noticed something was wrong from the start…when we got there, there was almost no one out there, it was so quiet. When we got to Undyne's house, she wasn't there, so we decided to check the labs…y'know, cause she's always likes to hang out with Alph…neither of the were there either. Then, I-uh, thought I heard something in the labs. I told Sans to wait outside while I checked it out. I should've taken him with me…or paid more attention, cause the next thing I knew, something attacked me and took Sans. I caught a glance of something…a glitch, and I think some blue strings, and I knew who it was...I've read up on this guy before, and that got me to worry and bring you here."

Sans raised a brow, but frowned. "Who was it?" He questioned, almost sounding nervous. Papyrus sighed, and looked down at him.

"Another you…" he muttered. "This Sans…he's known as Error Sans. A glitch, I would say, but that's what he calls us. He's a murderer, killing off so many other universes and timelines…that's why everybody in the timeline was missing. I should have seen it from the start…but it was too late. When I found him, he was already trying to take my Sans. So I tried to fight him off…but in the end he was too strong. For some reason, he spared me…and took my brother. Now I need to find him and get him back…but I can't beat him alone...so I need your help."

Sans was shocked to say the least. He had heard of Errortale before, but had never believed any of it was real. But now he had no choice but to believe. And he knew that if he took Underswap Sans, it wasn't for any good reason, and they'd only have a certain amount of time before they could get him back.

With a small nod, Sans finally responded. "Alright…I want to help you get your Sans back, but…I don't think the two of us could do it alone…we would need a lot more help."

Papyrus looked back and gave him a bit of a smile. "I knew that already. You're just the first person I could get so far." He stated before opening the door to the shed. Sans took a peek inside and saw the same busted up machine that was sitting in his own shed, only this one looked more battered and used, like someone tried to fix it recently and it broke down again. With a small frown, Sans followed Papyrus inside, and walked to the machine to get a better look. Wires stuck out in various places, and nuts and bolts were scattered around the ground, along with a few other metal pieces.

"I tried to make it so that I could bring other universes to my own, but it apparently took more power and magic than I thought it would to do that. It was only able to get you here before it broke down." Sans looked to Papyrus when he explained it. "So…we have to try and make a different way, because it almost caused a blackout in Snowdin. We need to be able to use less magic for this."

Understanding, Sans glanced down in thought. That would be hard. Bringing another universe over would take a lot of energy, about as much energy as the town. Though there wasn't many other choices other than….no, that would be extremely dangerous, but no more dangerous than bringing another universe over, Sans guessed. So with a thought in mind, he looked back over to Papyrus.

"What if we brought ourselves to another universe?" He asked aloud for the taller skeleton to hear. Papyrus stopped and stared at Sans for a moment, wide sockets while he stared, before shaking his head slightly. "But…that's dangerous…we could get caught in the void if something messed up," Papyrus said quickly, more serious than ever. Sans frowned at him. "It's about as dangerous as bringing me here. If something happened to the machine before I was able to reach your timeline, I would have been stuck in the void as we speak. It's the same risk. Except this plan would take less energy, and so there would be less of a chance of failure." Papyrus glanced down, looking like he was in deep thought for a moment, which made Sans speak up again. "If you want to save your brother, this is the best and only way." He said, his tone dead serious. Papyrus made a small grunt before nodding. "I guess you're right. Whatever it takes to get my Sans back."

They didn't need much more explaining to do after that. They went directly to work, moving around from the shed to the shop, to the labs, trying to grab any pieces that they could use to fix the machine again. Papyrus worked harder than Sans, though Sans only knew it was because he was the one who worried about Swap Sans the most. Sans would have made a joke about Papyrus' look, but seeing the situation they were in, he knew better than to make jokes at the moment, so he stayed silent as he worked. They looked over blue prints, made corrections, changes and rarely took breaks. It took longer than Papyrus would have wanted, but after almost a full week, their project was almost done.

With a honey bottle by Papyrus' side, and a ketchup bottle by Sans', they stared at the newer looking machine, along with two new pieces. Sans held them up, and he and Papyrus admired the work.

They looked like metal necklaces, but they were thicket, with buttons and wires attached and looping around. With a small nod of satisfaction, Sans looked up at Papyrus with a small smile.

"Alright, it's almost ready. We just need to test it now." Setting their work on the table gently, Sans went to the other side of the shed and dug around, knowing the place inside and out. Though it wasn't exactly his shed, it was pretty damn similar to it, so it was easy to figure out what was where. After some moments of rummaging, Sans pulled out an only looking camera, and opened up the film cartage quickly, satisfied to see there was film to work with. Walking back over, Sans turned on the camera, and put it to video before wrapping one of the wired metal pieces around it.

"Alright. If our theories are correct, we should be able to send the camera to the next timeline, so long as the travel piece doesn't fall off," Sans explained, pressing a couple buttons on the travel piece before stepping back. Papyrus frowned slightly and glanced towards Sans. "What happens if it falls off?" He asked skeptically.

"Well, if it falls off between the travel from universe to universe, then it'll stay lost in the void. If it falls off in the other universe, then it'll get stuck there." Sans explained.

"And, if another monster from another universe touches it?"

"Then that monster goes with it. They'll be able to travel with us as long as they have some contact with the person wearing the travel piece. That's how we'll get the help we need here. Only problem is, when we go, we don't have a backup monster to help us get back if our travel piece malfunctions…" Papyrus' bones seemed to tense slightly at that. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the machine is a backup plan," Sans explained, pointing to the large machine that leaned against the wall. "It's connected to the travel pieces, so if they malfunction, with a press of the button, the machine will bring us back. Only, since right now it's just you and me, no one will be able to man it."

"Why can't just one of us stay in case?" Papyrus asked. Sans only chuckled. "Well, buddy, because not all the other Sans' or Papyrus' are going to be all that friendly if they see a doppelganger of themselves. It's better to have someone with you rather than going alone, y'know? It's safer." Papyrus gave another small grunt, but he knew that Sans was right, so he nodded. "I guess," he muttered. With that, Sans turned away from Papyrus again and looked towards the camera.

"I already have the camera ready. I set in some coordinates to the closest universe to us. I'm not sure what it's called yet, but if this works, we'll be able to catch a glimpse of their timeline. If that works, then we'll be set to go and reach that universe ourselves and bring back whoever we need from there."

With a nod of understanding, they both now watched the camera. Sans stood next to the big machine that stood against the wall, and while praying to Asgore that it would work, pressed a button.

There wasn't much that happened right away. A small buzzing came from the machine and the travel piece. Papyrus automatically became nervous that it wouldn't have worked. But by the next second, there was a small spark that came from the travel piece, and then a bright flash that forced the two skeletons to cover their eyes. By the third second, the blinding light was gone, and when the two skeletons looked back to where the camera was, they saw that it was gone too. They looked to each other, and Sans gave a smile. "So give it a few moments to record what's going on wherever it is, and then we'll bring it back." He stated.

And that's exactly what they did. They let the device record for a minute, before Sans went to the machine and quickly pressed another button. Like before, there was no sign of anything, other than a slight hum from the large machine, but right after that, there was a blinding flash, and the camera was right back to where it was before. Papyrus was the first to take the camera into his hands, and flipped open the small screen that was hooked to it. He turned off the recording as Sans walked over, and played back what was filmed.

They had to skip they're explanation, but after that part, they watched as there was a bright light that caused the cameras lens to go out of focus. But then the light was gone, and while they watched the camera try to refocus the lens, they heard distant voices. They sounded like angered shouts that got closer and closer. When the lens focused, they could see that the camera ended up on the ground, in snow, just like Sans had first turned up. Suddenly, there was a pair of feet. They wore bright red sneakers, and attached to those sneakers were thick, boney legs. The two watched with wide eyes, hoping to see who this person was. They got a glance of a dark red jacket, a red shirt underneath, and a sharp toothed, confused grin right before there was another flash, and then the film ended. They had sent it back before they could catch a look, but they could tell right away whoever it was wasn't from around there. Sans gave a bright smile and looked towards Papyrus, who seemed both shocked and amazed as he continued to stare at the camera.

After a few minutes, they went back to work. Sans had to tweak with the machine a little bit before they got themselves ready for their travel. He reset the coordinates on the machine again, and went back, taking the travel piece off the camera that was eventually set back down on the table. He also grabbed the other travel piece that was laying on the work table before heading back to Papyrus' side and handing him one of the travel pieces. Papyrus took it, and put it on over his head, laying it around his neck like a necklace, then watched as Sans did the same. Sans then pressed a couple buttons on the travel piece around his neck and showed Papyrus exactly what to press to get the coordinates down into his travel piece. With a small nod, Sans walked back over to the large machine.

"Alright, you ready for this?" Sans asked with a raised, boney brow. Papyrus shoved his hands into his bright orange sweatshirt before giving a nod. "As ready as I'll ever be." He responded. With a small nod back, Sans looked back at the machine.

"Alright, see you at the next timeline then," Sans said before pressing the button on the machine. There was nothing more than a faint hum at first, but suddenly there was a blinding light, and a skull crushing pressure like feeling inside of Sans' head, which made him black out before he could see what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2: Underfell

**Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying the fanfic so far! And I just wanted to let you guys know that you guys are able to request different AU's for this story! Though Not all of them may get in, please do request, and I will try my hardest to fit them in! Thank you guys again for reading, and please leave a review telling me if you like it or not!**

Chapter 2: Underfell

UF!Sans POV

Sans growled out angrily as he followed the taller skeleton ahead of him. They have been bickering all morning, or, ever since Papyrus found Sans asleep at his sentry station, like always. This caused Papyrus to wake Sans up in a not-so-friendly way, then shout and rant onto him for being a such a lousy guard and brother. Sans snapped back at everything Papyrus said, making comebacks whenever he was able to. It really wasn't his fault for falling asleep, he was just so tired all the time. His insomnia always keeps him up at night, along with his fear of someone possibly breaking in. He knew he shouldn't be afraid of it, seeing how he was living with the 'Great Papyrus of the Royal Guard.' Only those with a death wish would break in. But then again, it was kill or be killed after all, and killing the great Papyrus would make that monster definitely superior. It was a shame that the monsters were dusted way before they could even think about attempting it. In all honesty, Sans would have loved to go at the very least a day without Papyrus' constant bickering. Death would be a little extreme, and if he was going to be honest, he doesn't want Papyrus dead. Of course there was the fact that Sans was only alive because of Papyrus, but also because no matter how cruel he could be, he was still his brother, and they were only so cruel to each other so they could survive their dammed world. They needed to know how to deal with cruelty and how to face strong attacks. If they didn't they would have been dust while they spoke.

"-HIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! I-SANS! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?" the sound of Papyrus' angered shouts and a slap to the back of Sans' cracked skull shocked him out of his musing. Sans grunted at the sudden action and glared at Papyrus. "Hey!" he snapped. Papyrus simply folded his arms and glared down at Sans.

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, SANS!" Papyrus growled out. "I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW WHY I PUT UP WITH THIS. YOU HAVE GOT TO STEOP BOONDOGGLING! IT IS ONLY GOING TO GET YOU KILLED!" Sans had finally had enough with the constant bickering. It was time to stand his ground. And stand his ground he did. He straightened his legs and clenched his fists. The corners of his frown turned down even more, his sharpened teeth, along with the one golden tooth, stood out as he began his angered speech.

"You know what, Boss, I've had it about up to here with your constant bicker- "Sans was cut off from his speech when he noticed a bright flash of white light appear in the distance. It was obvious that Papyrus had seen it too, because his head snapped towards where it had come from as well. With a loud, annoyed grunt from the taller skeleton, he began walking towards where it had come from to find the source, while Sans followed behind just as annoyed, but a bit more nervously. Another thing Sans never liked was being around any of Papyrus' fights. Papyrus could end up being a relentless killer at times, and made sure most fights ended slowly and painfully. It disturbed Sans how cruel his brother could be at times. But his cruelty was the only reason the two were still alive and never threatened by others. And he knew that if there was someone out there that caused this flash of light, it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

By the time the two had made it to the spot where the light came from, the two skeleton brothers noticed that it was a clearing just on the edge of town. Another thing they noticed was that there wasn't another monster in sight. Papyrus turned and faced Sans with clenched fists.

"SEARCH AROUND. WHOEVER WAS SPYING ON US COULD NOT HAVE GOTTEN FAR." He ordered. Sans complied with a frown, and the two split up and searched around the clearing. Sans stayed cautious as he looked, of course. Being a one HP monster meant you had to be careful. One screw up, one mess up, and he was dust. Yet another reason he hated Snowdin. There was always that chance of getting killed at any moment of every day.

Sans shook himself out of his musing when he noticed something from a distance. After getting a bit closer, he got a good look, and saw it looked like a camera, with something wrapped around it. He raised a boney brow and he turned back to Papyrus who was a good distance away, still searching around.

"Hey boss! I think I found somethin'!" Papyrus turned around and looked towards Sans, who walked closer to the camera. Papyrus decided to walk over and see what it was.

"It looks like a camera, but there's something attached to it," Sans explained the simple details out loud to Papyrus before he bent down and picked it up. He had almost brought it up to eye level to inspect it further, but then there came a small hum from it, which made Sans give a confused look. "what the-"

Before he could finish, a white, blinding light came from the camera, and Sans had to let go of it to cover his eyes. He stumbled back, tripping over the snow and falling right onto his back as he covered his eyes in pain. There was a loud shout from Papyrus, as he saw the flash as well, and came running over. But by the time he got there, all he saw was Sans on his back, covering his eyes. No camera, or anything that would have been the source of the light. With a disappointed look, he turned to face Sans again.

"GET UP," He ordered. Sans took a second before slowly taking his hands away from his face, and squinted his eye sockets open. Now able to see, he slowly stood up and looked around. His sockets wide now, he turned his head in every direction. What happened to the camera? How the hell did that thing even do that? Where did it go? He faced Papyrus again. "Tell me you saw it too," Sans said quickly. Papyrus didn't seem to understand what he meant.

"WHERE DID THE LIGHT COME FROM?" Papyrus demanded an answer. Sans only shook his head. "There was a camera! I-it blinded me, then disappeared."

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR LOUSY GAMES, SANS. WHERE IS THE CAMERA?"

"I swear boss! I don't know!" Sans shot back quickly. Papyrus continued to glare him down for a moment, before finally believing the shorter skeleton.

"FINE. KEEP SEARCHING FOR IT. I'M GOING TO SEE IF I CAN FIND ANYTHING MORE USEFUL FOR THIS. NO SLACKING OFF," Papyrus snapped the last part out threateningly, and Sans only nodded quickly in response. After that, Papyrus stormed off, leaving Sans to himself, who was finally able to relax his bones.

He searched for a while, mostly around the perimeter of the clearing, then started looking through the beginning of the words. There was nothing for a while. No monsters around the area either, which was slightly strange, but seeing it was on the edge of town, he didn't think much of it. Most people liked to stay inside their homes, where it was safer, either that or at Chilby's, where they could get a meal and a drink. Though that place was never too busy, either. Sans went there often to get away from Papyrus, or to get information from Chilby when they needed to.

Another white flash of light brought Sans out of his musing moments later. Looking over to where the flash came from, he saw that it was back in the center of the clearing. Instantly, Sans started walking towards where he saw the light disappear, his eye sockets narrowed slightly as he readied to face whatever it was. He was at the edge of the woods, and was about to enter the clearing when another flash of bright light appeared in front of him. He made a quick yelp, shielding his eyes from the bright light, then heard another yelp from another monster. Before Sans could open his eyes, a large amount of weight toppled onto him, bringing him and whoever it was on top of him down. Quickly becoming frantic of getting caught or ambushed, Sans let his magic take over and grasp the person on top of him, and swung them against the nearest tree. Feeling the weight gone, Sans quickly stood up, not letting is magic go as he glared at whoever it was. Seeing the person, his sockets widened slightly and his magic dropped unconsciously. He had slammed Papyrus into the tree. No…that wasn't right. This wasn't Papyrus. He sure looked fairly similar to him, but it wasn't the same. First, his sharp teeth were gone, replaced with flat ones. The crack in his skull wasn't there either, and his armor was replaced with an orange sweatshirt and baggy pants. His boots, too, were replaced with socks and slippers. This wasn't Papyrus. It couldn't be. Whoever tried to copy him did a pretty poor job. Sans narrowed his eyes again and let a few bones appear and surround the fake Papyrus, who in response quickly put up his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Hey buddy, calm down," even his voice was similar to the Boss's, but the tone was more laid back and cautious than threatening and dangerous. Sans kept the bones surrounding him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Sans ground out the questions angrily. The taller skeleton seemed a bit shocked at how threatening he tried to sound, but put his lazy smile back on, but only this time it also held a bit more guilt. "Hey now, I didn't mean to land on ya. Why don't you just put those bones away before one of us get hurt, huh?" Sans only gave a dark chuckle in response. "No way, buddy. Not until you tell me why the hell you were spying on us, and why you're trying to steal the boss's look." Sans let the bones get closer to the fake Papyrus, who side glanced towards them, letting his smile fall slightly.

"Alright alright. Look, we don't have all that much time to explain, so how's about you come with me, and I can explain it back home." He said, his voice low and cautious, as if he were talking to a dangerous animal. Sans laughed out loud to what he said. He laughed for a fair amount of time before looking back at the taller skeleton,

"heh, you've got some sense of humor. You think I'm going to follow you to wherever the hell you came from? You've got to be joking. Now let's get serious. Who are you?"

Before the taller skeleton could answer, Sans was surrounded by a blue aura, and thrown against a different tree, further away from the taller skeleton, causing the bones to disappear. Suddenly another skeleton stood in front of Sans, a skeleton who wore a tight smile. Sans' eye sockets widened as he stared in shock. The skeleton that stood in front of him was…him? A different him? No doubt that this skeleton looked fairly similar to Sans, besides his clothing, teeth and lack of scar. Not only that, but his eye, too. Sans' eye glows a dark red color, this…Sans' eye was glowing a bright blue with a little yellow in it. Sans could do nothing other than stare for a moment.

"Sorry buddy, did I catch you off guard?" The other Sans chuckled out coldly, sounding exactly like him. After a moment, Sans finally found his voice. "What the…what the hell is going on here!?" He shouted out. He tried to move off of the tree, but his body didn't budge, as the other Sans still kept his magic surrounding him.

"We'll explain it back home." The short skeleton said before turning back to look back at the fake Papyrus. "You alright?" He asked. The taller skeleton nodded, and looked towards Sans. "Let's get outa here, then. I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to, there's a higher chance of getting stuck."

Before Sans could even ask what they were talking about, they pressed a button that was attached to something around their necks, then a blinding white light, like the one from before appeared. Ten, a skull crushing pressure appeared so quickly and so painfully, that he blacked out.

UT!Sans POV

The process back home wasn't nearly as painful as it was to get back. Maybe for them at least, but not for the new Sans. When they made it back to the shed, the skeleton was passed out for a moment, which he had no problem with for the moment, as he could quickly relax and look over and figure out who it was.

He hadn't noticed that Papyrus had come to inspect him as well, too deep in concentration to even care at the moment. Looking him up and down, he could see that this Sans wore a jacket similar to his, only this one was a dark red. His teeth, too, were different, as they were sharpened to the point, and one of them was replaced with a gold tooth. Not only that, but he also had a crack that started just above his left eye socket, and went just past the top of his skull. It didn't look painful, but it did pop out. Sans had noticed before, as well, that his eye was glowing a dark red, but he couldn't find that very odd, seeing how his outfit seemed to match the color.

A small groan from the new Sans brought him out of his inspection, and he watched as the other opened his eye sockets slowly and put a hand up to his forehead. "ugh…what happened?" he questioned to himself, before remembering what had happened. Sans watched as the other him glanced up, and before he could react, someone grabbed the hoodie of his jacket and pulled him away, just as a bone shot up from where he stood a split second ago. Sans looked over to see Papyrus giving him a small grin, and he nodded for a thanks. The other Sans was up on his feet by the time he looked back, and as looking frightened, angry and confused.

"What the hell is going on? Where am I?" He shouted, trying to sound threatening, but Sans could hear the fear in his voice.

"Welcome to UnderSwap." Papyrus decided to answer, giving the other Sans a lazy smile, but let that smile fall right after. "We brought you here because we need your help."

"Wait a second…UnderSwap? You mean that made up universe with the happy-go-lucky versions of everyone? Buddy, I don't know how you even know the name of it, but the place isn't real." The sans replied with a frown. "No more screwing around. Where are we?"

"You think we're joking?" Sans responded this time. "Common pal, I thought you would have figured it out by now. Yeah, sure, it's hard to believe there's another universe with another version of you and everyone, but by now, it's kinda hard to deny it now." He said with all seriousness. The UnderFell Sans stared at him for a moment, as if trying to both deny and accept what was going on around him. After another moment of pondering, he glared back at the two.

"Alright then...even if this was UnderSwap…why do you need my help?" He asked. Papyrus frowned again and sighed. "Because another Sans has taken my brother, and we can't stop him alone. So we're trying to gather as many Sans' as we can to help us." He explained. UF!Sans stared at him for a moment before crossing his arms. "And why should I help you?"

"Because he's not going to just stop there, and if we don't stop him, he'll destroy your universe like he did with my timeline." Papyrus shot back at him, looking more angered than anything now. Sans put a hand on Papyrus' arm, and gave him a look. Papyrus glanced back at him before sighing, and pushed away any tears that built up in the back of his skull.

"Look…I don't care if it's for my brother or for your timeline. Just, help us out here…please." Papyrus' voice was quieter now, and Sans could understand why. Error had UnderSwap Sans, and who knows what he could be doing to him, if he was even still alive. UF Sans seemed shocked at his tone of voice, before looking down for a moment, looking like he was deep in thought. After a minute or two, he finally looked back up.

"Alright…fine, I'll help you idiots. But only for UnderFell…" he muttered out the last part, and Sans gave a bit of a thankful look for his answer. Looking away, UF Sans spoke up again. "Who are we dealing with, anyway?" He questioned.

"Error Sans," Sans answered. UF Sans' eyes widened slightly as he looked back at the two. "Error? You want to pick a fight with Error?" Sans shrugged slightly and nodded. UnderFell shook his head and sighed. "what have I gotten myself into…" he muttered quietly. Sans chuckled slightly at that and looked towards Papyrus.

"Alright. We have our next teammate, we should get to the next timeline tomorrow. It's already gotten pretty late, and we don't want to overwork the machine too much," Sans explain to Papyrus, who looked back and nodded. Sans could tell automatically that Papyrus didn't want to stop, but they didn't have much of a choice. Things could get sloppy if tired, and that's the last thing they needed. Also if they used the machine too many times at once, then there would be the chance of overworking the machine, that would cause it to either mess up and send them in completely different places, or just directly send them to the void, which there was no way out, as far as he knew. He looked towards UnderFell again.

"You can bunk on the couch for now. Papyrus," he turned to look at Papyrus. "I'll need the travel piece so I can tweak with I and make sure it'll be able to go far enough to reach the next closest universe. You should go rest for now." Papyrus nodded and slipped off the travel piece that was around his neck, and laid it in Sans' hand, before turning so UnderFell.

"Alright, let's get the couch set up." Papyrus said, giving him more of a tired smile now. UnderFell only nodded in response as he followed Papyrus out. Sans watched the two leave before taking off his travel piece as well and moving towards the machine.

"This might take more time than I thought…"

 **Hey guys! So yes this was a very quick update, and I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I'm sorry that this one may have been a little more confusing with the two Sans' being there, so I've decided that UnderFell Sans is just going to be addressed as UnderFell, like how all other Sans' will be called for their universes when their times comes, all except for UnderTale Sans, since he's the original, so he'll just be known as Sans. I hope that helps in some way, so until the next Chapter, enjoy!**

 **P.S. I said it before but I'll say it again just in case, if you want a certain AU in here just request it in the comments, and I will try my best to fit it in there as best as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3: Back to the Past

Chapter 3: Back to the past; Science!Sans

 **Okay guys one last change, I swear. UnderFell is also shortened to be called Fell, just to make things easier. Sorry for the many changes, and I hope you enjoy.**

US!Papyrus POV:

Papyrus woke up early the next morning, like he has for the past few nights. It has been getting harder to stay asleep most nights, as worry and nightmares plagued him every night. He knew the process of getting back his brother was going to have to take a lot of time, but he still wished it would go faster.

He rolled out of bed tiredly, not caring that the bed was unmade, seeing how the rest of his room was still a mess. Shutting the bedroom door behind him, he walked out into the hallway and down the stairs, and noticed right away that UnderFell wasn't on the couch like they had left him. Raising a boney brow, Papyrus glanced around the room. "Uh, Sans?" He called out to UnderFell, and right after that there was a loud bang in the kitchen, like a bone hitting something else really hard. Following that, the sound of glass breaking. Papyrus wasted no time to get to the kitchen, his eye sockets narrowed as he walked through the door. UnderFell was in there, holding the top of his skull and giving a slight pained look with the fridge door open, not seeming to have taken notice of Papyrus. A glass soda bottle had fallen and shattered on the ground, creating a mess, and Papyrus could hear UnderFell muttering a stream of curse words under his breath. He smiled lazily and chuckled slightly, causing Fell to jump and look back at him. Seeing how it was just Papyrus, he relaxed and grunted again, standing up.

"Need anything?" Papyrus asked, keeping up with the lazy smile. Fell sighed and glanced back at him. "I was looking for a bottle of mustard. You got any?" he asked, crossing his arms. Papyrus shrugged and walked over to the fridge, stepping around the mess of broken glass and sticky soda. He glanced inside and pulled out a yellow bottle that was in the far back of the fridge, closing the door behind him and tossing the bottle over towards Fell, who caught it uneasily, and looked down at it, smiling slightly at the sight.

"Thanks, boss." Both suddenly stopped as Fell said the word. Papyrus' smile was gone for a moment, and so were the lights in Fells eyes. After a moment, Papyrus tried to put on an uneasy smile, and gave a slightly awkward chuckle. "heh, I would rather you call me Papyrus rather than 'boss'." He said soon after. Fell only glanced away and put the tip of the mustard bottle up to his sharpened teeth.

"R..right. Sorry…" was all he replied with. There was more awkward silence that followed, as Fell squirt some of the mustard into his mouth and gulped loudly. After a moment, Papyrus spoke up again.

"How's about you go and meet up with Sans in the shed. I'll clean up this mess quickly, and we can get back to work." Fell didn't dare to disagree, as he nodded quickly, and with a quick and quiet thanks, he ran out of the kitchen and outside to the shed. After hearing the door slam shut, Papyrus relaxed and gave a small chuckle to himself again. He let his left eye glow a deep orange color and with a literal snap of a finger, the glass and soda was off the ground, cleaned up. With a small, satisfied smile, he nodded slightly and walked out towards the shed. When he walked in, he was surprised to see the amount of tension in the room.

Fell was laughing his ass off, clutching his ribs and about ready to double over as Sans glared down at him with obvious tiredness and anger. Papyrus walked in with confusion written all over his face and the two looked towards him.

"What did I miss?" Papyrus asked with his regular, lazy smile, but also with a raised brow. Sans huffed out angrily and crossed his arms. "Let's just say I didn't have a very pleasant wakening…" he muttered out. Fell burst out laughing again and looked at Sans. "Oh common, it was pretty funny," he said between each giggle. Papyrus seemed more interested now as he looked at Fell.

"What'd you do?" He asked. Fell smiled towards him, his one gold tooth reflecting light. "Let's just say I made a 'boneified' entrance." He stated before laughing again. Sans growled out in frustration, and Papyrus seemed a bit surprised at how angry he was, over a little prank.

"You were 'this' close from hitting my skull! Let alone the machine!" Sans snapped at him. Papyrus' eye sockets widened slightly and looked at the worktable near the machine. Just above it, in the wall was a glowing blue bone, sticking out of the wall. He looked back at the shorter skeletons when he heard Fell huff out a bit. "It wouldn't have hit you if you stayed still, and it didn't. Besides, that's my usual wake up call." He smiled, and Sans just rolled his eyes in response.

"Whatever…" he muttered "Let's just get started." He turned towards Papyrus, his annoyed look turning serious. "I've managed to find the next closest Universe."

"What is it?" Papyrus' look turned serious as well as he walked in further, closing the shed door behind him and looking at Sans.

"UnderTale." Papyrus gave a funny look at Sans, but Sans quickly replied, knowing it would have sounded confusing.

"I mean a different timeline in UnderTale. There's more than one timeline there, and more than one Sans. Actually, there are two other Sans' from UnderTale besides me, both from two different timelines. So far, we can only reach one of them."

"Why only one?" Papyrus asked, glancing to the side and seeing that Fell had started listening as well.

"Because the other one isn't in any actual universe. It's not the void, either, though." Papyrus raised a brow and Sans sighed. "You know how Frisk can Reset or Continue? This other Sans is there. It's not like the void, and we can't reach it with just the machine." Understanding now, Papyrus nodded.

"Alright, then who's the other one that we can get to?"

"Well, he's more like a younger version of me. I would just call him Science Sans. He works at the labs with Alphys and…Gaster." Papyrus frowned but nodded at Sans. He had read up on what had happened at the labs long ago, what had happened to Gaster. How he has been stuck in the void. He also knew how Sans always felt uneasy about Gaster, though he never knew why exactly. But that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was getting Science Sans and finishing up this dammed project so they could finally save his brother.

"Alright, then let's make this one quick. We grab Science Sans and bring him here before we explain anything. So we don't have to stay too long." Papyrus suggested. Sans frowned again.

"That's the other thing. We can't stay for very long. Since this is a whole different timeline, it's even harder to reach. So we can't stay too long, because if we do, we'd overpower the machine and get stuck there. The maximum time we could stay there is fifteen minutes. So like you said, get in, grab Science Sans, and get out. After that we need to let the machine cool down again before reaching the next place."

"Alright, and what about me?" Fell finally decided to join the conversation. Sans looked towards him. "You get to man the machine." Sans answered, adding a bit of annoyance to his voice. "Stay by the machine, and if we aren't back by the fifteenth minute, press the red button." Sans explained. Fell looked at the machine, looking over it before nodding and crossing his arms. "Alright. Sounds easy enough."

"And don't touch or mess with anything else on it. If you make even the slightest change, everything will mess up and bad things could happen." Sans warned him. Fell just put on a not-so-innocent smile and raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Calm down pal, I won't mess with your techno junk."

After that, Sans walked back to the table and grabbed the two travel pieces, handing one to Papyrus who slipped it on immediately. Sans did the same and looked at Papyrus.

"Alright. No splitting up, either. We need to make this quick. No more than fifteen minutes." Once Papyrus nodded, they both pressed a button on their travel pieces. Like every other time, nothing but a slight hum at first, then a flash of blinding light and a skull crushing pain. It seemed longer than the last time before Papyrus blacked out from the pain.

UT!Sans POV

When he came to, the first thing he noticed was that they were still in Snowdin. That was a bad spot to start. He knew that Science Sans was in the HotLands, at the labs with everyone else. And that was a far walk. The quickest way there would be to teleport, but it takes a lot of energy to teleport such a far distance. But that didn't really matter at the moment, either. They just needed to get there quickly.

Standing up quickly from where he laid just a moment ago, he looked around through the snow, hoping to spot Papyrus. Walking around slowly, he soon heard a groan, and some shuffling in the snow. He turned around and saw Papyrus sitting up and holding his head. Relieved that they hadn't split up, he ran over. Papyrus saw him and sighed.

"We've gotta work on this thing, I can't keep up with the headaches." Papyrus muttered to Sans, who only chuckled quickly. "Yeah, but there isn't much I can do on that right now. When we find the nerd we can get him to help us with that. Now come on, we don't have that much time." With a nod, Papyrus stood up and glanced around, and seeing his small frown, Sans knew he was thinking the same thing he had thought just moments ago.

"Yeah, I know. Bad place to start. We're going to have to take the less scenic route." Papyrus' eye sockets widened slightly and he looked towards Sans. "You've got to be kidding me. That would take too much energy. We'd be drained even before we got inside the labs!"

"Yeah, well, do you have any better plan?"

"…" With the question left unanswered, Sans nodded. "Right, so let's just hurry this up, alright?"

Papyrus grunted slightly, which Sans only took as an agreement, and the two started. They had to concentrate on their magic, had to gather enough of it to get to HotLands, and not a bit more, because losing suck a large amount of energy from stuff like this was not very healthy, but it was the quickest way. The stood for a moment, their brows scrunched together in concentration, and once they knew they've gathered enough energy, they looked to each other and nodded. Sans gave a bit of a smile, and Papyrus tried to return a lazy smile of his own, and the two let their magic take over.

It really didn't take long when their magic took over, a few seconds was all. But recovering from that would take more time. Sans felt the heat automatically when they reached HotLands, but his body couldn't care as he dropped to his knees, panting from sudden exhaustion. He heard Papyrus next to him, just about in the same position, but he couldn't lift his head to make eye contact with him just yet. He needed a minute.

It felt like forever, but was probably only a couple minutes, before Sans was able to breath normally and stand up with effort. Looking over to Papyrus, he saw him kneeling still.

"You alright?" Sans asked, the words already taking his breath away again. It would take more time to fully recover, he knew that. Papyrus made a simple nod before getting to his feet, swaying for a second before quickly managing to keep straight. After making sure they could move quickly without falling, they made their way into the Labs.

It was fairly different than what it would look like in their timeline. It was a lot messier, more Papers scattered around with multiple pens and pencils, a couple blueprints hanging around here and there. Both Sans and Papyrus made sure to stay quiet for the time, as they didn't want to attract any attention. Their pace was quick, as well, as they knew they already spent more than half their time outside. They glanced in every direction, and was amazed to find that it seemed even bigger than it looked from the outside. They checked through multiple doors, all empty.

They were off to check the next room, when they suddenly heard voices. Two voices, one male and one female. Footsteps followed, and were heading right towards the two. The two skeletons were quick with their actions, as they turned around the corner and laid their backs flat against the wall as they listened. As the voices came closer, they could start to hear the male sounded similar to Sans' voice. It had to be Science Sans. The other, now recognizable as well, sounded more like Alphys.

"And the machine just…stopped working?" They heard the other Sans question.

"Y-yes, t-the m-magnetic field just had a r-random i-increase of e-energy, a-and b-broke the machine." They heard Alphys answer.

"and no one's found the cause of it?"

"N-no, i-it l-left as q-quickly as it c-came."

The footsteps stopped, and they heard a sigh come from Science Sans.

"Alright. We'll keep trying to find that cause. You go head back and see if you can fix the machine. I need a coffee."

They heard Alphys agree, then heard the footsteps split apart, one heading the other way, the other heading directly towards the two again. They heard another sigh, and was thankful to hear it was Science Sans. This was going to be a lot quicker and much easier than they expected. Sans gave a small smile and Papyrus got ready.

They had to make this really quick.

Sci!Sans POV:

"You go head back and see if you can fic the machine. I need a coffee…" He muttered. Alphys nodded her head and said a quick 'okay' before heading off. Sighing, Sans began walking to the break room, feeling annoyed and tired. This should have been such an easy process. But something went wrong with the magnetic field. An interference, for sure, but what could have created so much energy that could interfere with the magnetic fi-

His thoughts were interrupted. He turned the corner a boney hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. Another hand covered his mouth before he could make a sound. His glasses slipped slightly, and his eye sockets widened as he quickly began to panic. Before he could get a look at who had ambushed them, he heard a strange beep, like a timer going off. Then a came a bright flash of white light, and a skull splitting pain. He couldn't make sense of anything before he blacked out.

UF!Sans POV:

The fourteen-minute mark passed already, and Fell stood next to the machine, his hand just above the red button that Sans had told him to press if they didn't come back after the fifteenth minute. He knew that he couldn't mess up if they didn't come back in time, hearing how they explained the process, there was no room for mistakes, and he wasn't going to be the one to screw up.

In all honestly, he really wouldn't have cared if they made it back or not. Why would he? They basically kidnapped him and forced him into this. But seeing what was going on. If Error was really out there destroying more timelines and universes, he had to help. He didn't want his universe destroyed, no matter how bad it was there. He couldn't lose his brother, let alone let it be his fault. He wouldn't do that, no, he wasn't that cruel.

The fifteenth minute mark struck and Fell didn't waste a second before he pressed the button. Nothing happened for the first second, but then there was a beep, like an alarm clock or timer going off. It worried Fell that maybe it didn't work, maybe it was already too late. But then, a blinding white light filled the entire shed, making Fell shield his eye sockets with his hands. It left as quickly as it came, and once he let his hands down, he saw both Sans and Papyrus standing there, looking slightly dazed and more tired out than they did when they left. Though there was a third person the Papyrus held onto by his shoulders. A small smile placed on his sharp teeth, knowing it was who they were looking for. They did it, they got Science Sans.

Walking over, Fell looked over Science, getting a better look. He looked more like Sans than Fell, the same flat teeth, lack of scar, though his clothes were different. He wore a lab coat and long white pants, along with black shoes. He also wore glasses, which looked pretty funny, as the sides had to be taped to the sides of his skull since nothing else could hold them up to his eyes.

A small groan came from Science making everyone look towards him. His eye sockets began to open, and one hand went up to his skull as he began rubbing a headache away.

"Ugh…what happened..?" They heard him question to himself. Then, as if remembering, his whole body tensed and his sockets widened before he looked up and around at everyone. His eyes first went to Papyrus, and he seemed a bit shocked to see another skeleton, but he looked even more in shock when his head turned to Sans and Fell. He stared for a few seconds, being silent while he did so. His shock began to slowly form into amazement, and eventually he found his voice.

"You guys…you're me?" He questioned loudly, standing on his own now, and Papyrus let go.

"But…that's impossible, I thought that the whole different universe was fake. There was no evidence about it being real,"

"Well, don't you think we're enough evidence to believe?" Sans asked with a lazy, tired smile. Science stared at him for a moment.

"Wait…you were the one who caused the irregularity in the energy field, weren't you?"

Sans gave a bit of a confused look, but soon began to understand, and he gave a bit of a sheepish grin. "Heh, probably. Uh, sorry for wrecking your machine. But we had a reason. We need your help." He said.

After another explanation about their plans to help Swap and stop Error, Science agreed to help. What shocked everyone else, too, was that Science seemed to be taking this all the best. But then again, he was a scientist, and was good with handling new discoveries. Another thing he was good at, he claimed, was helping with the machine. He said he may be able to make it easier to travel, and allow them to travel farther with less energy. Sans was grateful that Science was there now, and so was Papyrus. This would help things go so much faster, and they knew they needed that time. It's already been days since Swap was taken, and fear and doubt was seeping into Papyrus. Sans promised him, though, that they'd find and bring him back.

He promised, Swap was safe.

 **Okay guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will have a little less action, and may even have a few…Error ;P**

 **That's all for now! See you guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Error

**Guest:** why are they only recruitin sanss? sanses. sans. Damnit

 **So the two started gathering only the Sans' because they knew that it was just Sans who had studied so much about the Alternate Universes, and knew they were the only ones who would understand(And tbh who really thinks any Sans would let their Papyrus fight in a giant battle like this, except Underfell?)**

 **Hey guys! I want to thank you guys so much for reading my story, and I really hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I also want to thank you for all of your requests, and like I said, I will try my hardest to add any requested AUs into the story! Again, thank you guys so much! And I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4; Error's Plans

US!Sans POV:

It was white in every direction. It didn't seem like there could be a ground, and yet somehow Swap could place his feet onto something solid. There were no walls as far as he knew, nor a ceiling or top of any kind. The white was blinding, and though he was always for bright things, he was getting tired of white. And blue…

He couldn't tell how long he's been like this. Maybe days, maybe weeks, or maybe just a few hours, but then again, time didn't matter or really exist there, as far as he knew. There was no time, and everything was white. Except for the stings that held him and his SOUL. Those were blue, and thin, and annoying. There was no telling how long he'd been stuck in that web of blue strings, but he could remember clearly how it happened.

He was with his brother, them two seeming to be the only ones left in Snowdin, or even in the whole underground. He didn't know what happened to the others, but he was nervous that they were hurt, or worse...

He remembered hearing that Papyrus had seen something, and told Swap to wait there while he checked it out. And while Papyrus left, Swap stayed, following the taller skeletons orders. He knew better to go against his brothers wishes, though he now wished he did break the rules instead. Maybe he wouldn't be stuck there now. Maybe he'd still be with Papyrus.

He remembered seeing something in the corner of his eye. He couldn't quite make it out but if he was correct, it looked like a…glitch of some sort. Like some form of computer glitch. And though he knew to follow Papyrus' rules, the curiosity bit him so hard he had to look, because for all he knew, it could have been Alphys, or Undyne…any other monster besides him and Papyrus. So, he walked over to where he saw it, in the corner of the labs' outer walls. Confusion wracked him, though, when he looked around over there, because there was nothing there. Well, nothing that he was able to see at first.

He looked around in multiple directions, before heading back to where Papyrus told him to wait. Though his mind stayed on whatever that was. Until he heard something from inside. It sounded like a crash, but what followed it was a groan from Papyrus. Swaps' eyes widened as worry filled him. He was about to try and call out to Papyrus, to try and see if he was okay, until something grabbed him. It was like he had turned blue, except this was so much more uncomfortable. He felt something take hold of his arms, his legs, and his SOUL. Looking at them with wide eyes, he saw blue strings, tied tightly around his bones. Then came a tug, a yank, making him fall flat on his ribs. More tugging, be couldn't tell where he was being tugged to, too much panic seeping into his bones. He tried to call for Papyrus, seeing him turn around. More tugging, ore dragging. He heard Papyrus call out to him. But then another sound. It sounded like a glitched laugh. It sounded almost similar to Swap, but it was a bit deeper, and it couldn't keep a straight tone. He saw Papyrus running towards him, but then, white…white everywhere. He tried calling out to Papyrus, scared half to heath about what was happening.

He was stuck there for a while, unable to do anything, not even move. Those strings held him tight, refusing to let go. He remembered seeing something before. Those little error that looked like what would come from a broken computer.

Then came another nerve wracking, glitched laugh. Swap couldn't tell where it was coming from, it echoed all around. Dark and definitely not friendly like, he could tell that much. But the next time he looked around, that's when he saw him.

He didn't mean, a different person him, no. He meant, another actual him! Only, he looked, so different. This… other him, looked like the person who would have given off that laugh. Swap knew it was him instantly. He was pure black, but was glitching all over. His right eye drooped it didn't look like it wanted to stay open, while the other looked like it was working perfectly fine. Though coming from both eyes, it looked like permanent tear streaks of bright blue, the same color of the strings that held Swap tightly in place. His jacket, too, was the same color. A black, or maybe just a really dark blue that looked black. He wore a red shirt underneath it, and his hands looked a little like they had gloves on, as they had red and yellow on them. His teeth and eyes were a dark yellow, and his left eye, where Swaps eye would be blue, was a dark red mixed with a bit of black. He wore a smile, but it held not even the slightest bit of kindness. It was a comedic smile, for sure, but it also held an evil glint.

The other him didn't speak for the moment, he simple stared, observing with that nerve wrecking smile. Swap could feel this…Error version of him looking right through him. And soon he couldn't stand the silence.

"W…who are you? What's going on? Where am I?" Swap kept his voice low and soft, feeling afraid of speaking too loudly. The ErrorSans stayed silent for another moment, but Swap could see his grin grow wider, and another nerve wracking chuckle came from him.

Error POV;

Error stood, observing his new puppet, the smile on his face growing wider as he heard Swap speak up. He laughed, his voice glitching slightly as he did, but he didn't care about how it sounded. He actually enjoyed it, because it always seemed to frighten the other skeleton. And he loved the look it brought onto Swaps face.

"heh…common, you can't figure out who I am yet? Heh…" He laughed again, rather chuckled, instead, and looked back up at the tangled skeleton.

"Call me Error…" His voice glitched at his name, and smile widened again at Swaps look. Another moment of silence, and Swap spoke up again, his voice giving a slight quiver.

"What's going on..? Where are we? Why are we here?"

"Heh…" Another chuckle from Error, and he looked back up at Swap.

"Welcome to the Antivoid. I brought you here for a little fun…" Fear flashed Swaps face again and Error took in the sight of it before continuing.

"I've been here for a long time, taking out the unneeded errors and abominations that you errors call alternate universes…" He paused for a moment, allowing it to sink into Swaps skull before continuing.

"Unfortunately, as I have so much work, cleaning up these messes, I thought that it was getting kind of annoying. Each AU I destroy, gets replaced by a new one. Though my task is indeed enjoyable, it's gotten to be quite,,, boring. So, I've decided to try something…new."

"W…what do you mean?" He could hear obvious confusion in Swaps voice, and Error turned to face away from him. He lifted his hand above him, and what looked like a screen popped up. Error smiled at the sound Swap made, seeing his brother on the screen, working hard, surrounded by other Sans'.

"You see…You seemed to be the easiest abomination that I could get my hands on. So after taking out most of your universe, I took you, leaving hints for your bro that I was there. He seems to be doing well with his part of the game."

"What game..?" the next question came out even quieter, and he could feel Swap shaking slightly within the tangle of blue strings.

"Well, I've decided to switch things up a bit. I'm a bit tired of having things go the same way every time. Everything is too easy now. So easy to destroy an AU without anyone realizing what would hit them. I needed a real challenge. So…I figured, a fight, brother against brothers would be the most entertaining way of finishing off even more abominations at once."

He felt Swap stiffen again, but he was too busy enjoying the sight on the screen. The taller skeleton on the screen was talking with multiple other Sans', Classic, Science, and Fell. Surrounded them were multiple other Sans'. OuterTale, StoryShift, G!Sans, and a few others he didn't care about naming, seeing how they were all just glitches to him. All just abominations. He watched as days passed on the screen in mere minutes, and one my one another Sans was working with them on the screen. Time didn't really exist in the Antivoid, which was why he could see everything go by so fast. He knew the day of the fight would come quickly, and he was ready for it. Taking one final look over the screen, he swiped his hand in the air and it disappeared. He turned back to Swap, his grin never faltering as he watched his stiff form.

"I hope you're ready, puppet. Because our fun is only just beginning." He laughed out before teleporting out of sight, leaving Swap alone in the white empty space, all by himself.

? POV;

"…" He stood, staring at the scene before him, his mouth tugged in a tight frown while his fists clenched ever so slightly. His work pushed aside, he spoke soft to himself. His voice quiet, yet loud enough for himself to hear it.

"…this isn't right…"

 **Heya guys! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to upload, and I'm also sorry for it being so short. But I figured you guys would want to see a bit of Error and Swap, and see what the plan is! Please leave a review if you'd like, and if any of you guys are interested in making a request for a certain AU, Just tell me in the reviews! Thanks a bunch guys! And I will hopefully see you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5 And so it begins

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for this extremely late update. I had to reboot my computer and everything just went bezerk. But i have finally found a way to continue this story on. So hopefully you guys can enjoy. Thanks for being patient with all of this, and i really hope you enjoy! Because we're getting closer to the end!**

 **Alright, I'll let you guys enjoy now! See you later!**

 **Chapter 5: And so it begins**

UT Sans POV:

"Alright, so everybody agrees on the plan?" Papyrus called out to the mass of Sans' in the group. A few days have passed, and they had gathered as many of the skeletons as they could. With the help from Science, they had gathered about twenty other Sans'. Some AU's, though, they weren't able to reach, or the people there were just too dangerous to take with them, such as DustTale, HorrorTale or ReaperTale. But there were very few like them, so they were still able to get help from the many others, such as StoryShift, LittleTale, BirdTale, DanceTale and many others. Now that they had gotten the help that they needed, they just had to have the plan set and ready for everyone.

"Can ya repeat it one last time, just so we don't mess up?" One of the AUs asked. OuterTale, it was.

Fell gave a bit of a huff of annoyance, but Papyrus nodded his head. Sans went along and helped with the explanation.

"Right, so.." Papyrus began.

"We've made enough travel pieces for four of us. Papyrus, Fell and I are going to be wearing one. The last one is for Swap, once we get him. Us three will go to help him, while the rest of you go after Error. By this point, we know that he won't stop attacking us or any other universes out there. So we have to take him down." Sans explained, looking more serious than he had ever been.

"Don't leave any room for 'error'." A few smiles appeared at his pun, but he went back to his serious tone again. "One wrong move, one hit, you're dust. Error is most likely going to give it his all for this. So we can't slip up. You want your world safe? You have to be ready for anything."

Before he continued, Sans' left eye flared up bright blue, and he held his hand out, instantly wrapping his magic tight around Fell, whose wicked smile was gone in an instant.

"Hey! I didn't do nothin'!" He growled out to Sans. Giving him a dark smile, Sans shook his head. "No, but i saw that bone attack ready in your hand." He said simply, and let his magic drop, letting Fell go, who dropped to the floor with a slight grunt. Though while Fell was annoyed about getting caught, seemed a bit shocked that Sans had noticed. But his tone wouldn't show his shock.

"Hey i was just tryin' to prove your point there." He said, crossing his arms.

"This isn't time for child's play, buddy. It's no time for little pranks." Sans said, recalling the little 'wakeup call' he had before.

"This is the time to stay alert. Not time to start 'play' attacking others. Save your energy for the boss battle."

Fell merely rolled his eyes and grunted, shutting his jaw tight. Sans gave a single nod in response to his actions and looked back to the large group of Sans', where some were looking ever so slightly amused by the sudden actions the two just had. Clearing his throat, Sans spoke up again.

"We're going to need someone to hang back here with the machine, so they can help Swap when we get him back, and just in case our travel pieces stop working."

A few glanced around each other, as if trying to come up with who would stay back, before someone else spoke up.

"I'll stay back." Science stepped forward, out of the crowd, walking up as he adjusted his glasses and giving a content smile. "I don't have as much power as the rest of..erm..us, anyways." He stated, looking to Sans and glancing up at Papyrus. "Besides, I know how to work the machine perfectly. I think I might just be the best candidate."

Sans nodded and flashed a thankful grin at him, then looked back to the others.

"Any more questions?" He asked. After a moment of silence, he turned to Papyrus, who was looking pretty nervous, despite him trying to hide it under his lazy grin.

"You ready for this?" He asked him, giving just a hint of concern for the taller skeleton. He knew how stressful this was going to be. They didn't know what exactly they were walking into. They didn't know what Error would have done to Swap by this point, after having in in his grip for so long now. They could only pray to Asgore that things would turn up in their favor.

Papyrus looked to Sans, keeping his lazy grin.

"Heh, nope.." He stated quietly. "Let's get this over with."

Sans nodded to him, then picked up the four travel pieces. He handed one to Papyrus, and another to Fell, having made sure that the coordinates were set and ready for them. After they all slipped one on, Sans turned to the others.

"Alright. Everyone take hands, and don't let go, unless you want to spend the rest of your time in the void." Sans chuckled out. "Be ready for anything, and don't get hit. Simple enough."

And with that, they all grabbed a hand, forming one large circle, all except for Science, who sat next to the machine.

Nodding to each other, Papyrus, Fell and Sans pressed a button on the piece around their neck bone, and took each others hands. There was nothing at first, other than a slight humming. Then a bright flash that surrounded Papyrus, so bright that everyone had to close their eyes. Soon the light engulfed Fell, then Sans, and slowly made its way around all the others. There was a hard snapping sound, like a spark, that filled the room, before Sans felt weightless, like before. A heavy pressure built up in his skull, but it wasn't enough to make him black out anymore, having gotten use to the pain after all the times they've travelled. Holding on tightly to the others hands, Sans took one last breath, and prepared for what was waiting ahead.

US Papyrus POV:

As the pain in his skull faded along with the weightless feeling, Papyrus opened an eye to glance around. At first, he had thought that he had been blinded, still only seeing white. But he was able to see everyone else as clear as day. So he couldn't be blind. Slowly letting go of their hands, Papyrus glanced around, as did everyone else.

"So..this is the anti-void, huh?" He heard Sans beside him say.

"Heh, seems pretty empty here," Fell said, standing on the other side of Sans.

He was about to say something to Sans, but a sudden chuckle caused him to shut his jaw tight, along with everyone else's. It wasn't like any kind of chuckle you'd here. No, it was a low, glitched chuckle.

Everyone's head snapped in the direction it came from, and at that moment, they saw him.

With his yellow teeth and black jacket, he looked like a real like computer glitch.

"I see we have some 'pests'." Errors low voice chuckled out, His hands shoved into his pockets.

Everyone seemed in to go into a defense mode. Those like BirdTale and AngelTale Sans opened their wings wide, floating off the ground into the air, preparing for air attack. Others like DanceTale, LittleTale, OuterTale and StorySwap formed bone attacks in their hands, while Fell, UnderFresh, and a few others formed their own gasterblasters. Sans and Papyrus waited on showing their own attacks, though, as they stood in front of the others. Papyrus had a tense grin, and a slight glare towards Error, while Sans looked laid back as he usually would, but his own smile had slight tension in it.

"Heh, y'know, it's rude to just enter someone's universe and threaten them like so." Error said, showing no fear or aggression in his tone.

"Funny talk, considering my universe is pretty much destroyed." Papyrus countered, stepping forward. Error simply shrugged at his words. "Fair point."

"No more funny business, Error. Where's my-" Papyrus was cut off my a sudden glitched laugh from Error.

"No more funny business?" Error finally stated after calming his laughter. "I Thought you'd figure by now, this is all just funny business!" Papyrus seemed slightly taken aback by what he said.

"Excuse me?-"

"Why do you think I spared you and kept your universe alive?" Error smiled a smile that sent a shiver down Papyrus' spine, but he didn't show his sudden rush of fear.

"I got bored of doing my job the same way, over and over and over again. So I decided to make a little game out of it. This was all done, just so we could have a Good Time. It's all just for fun and games." He chuckled out.

"I-"

"And I see you've gather your own game pieces for this little play." Error cut him off again.

"Heh, now it's fair game. You have your pawns, and I have mine."

Before Papyrus could ask what he meant by that, Error snapped his fingers, and a tangle of blue strings appeared, wrapped around a single SOUL. Papyrus SOUL sunk at the sight of his brother. He looked Terrified, looking towards the others that were there. Catching sight of Papyrus, Swaps' eye sockets widened.

"B-brother.." he whispered out.

Error clenched his fist slightly, which now had strings that wrapped around his fingers, the same strings that held onto Swap's SOUL. The lights in Swaps eyes disappeared, and his own blaster appeared against his will. Fear was written all over his face.

"I-I'm sorry brother.." Swap whispered out, his left eye lighting up a bright blue. Papyrus stared with wide eyes at Swap. Seeing his own brother, being used as a puppet, he had never felt so afraid, so angry. Glaring at Error, he raised his hand a bit, a bone attack forming in his hand as his own eye lit up bright orange. Error seemed to smirk more at his action.

"Here we go"

 **I'm honestly in love with how this chapter ended up. I really hope that you guys enjoyed it too. I'm thinking that there will only be a chapter or two left after this. I hope you guys are ready! Because things are about to get exciting! See you guys soon!**

 **Please leave a review and tell me how you're enjoying it!**


	6. Update

My lord it's been a long time since I've been active on here!

Hey guys! Don't really know how many of you are still out there, but I just wanted to apologize. The sudden discontinuations of the stories I have posted was not meant to happen. Honestly, I have no right excuse either, other than the fact that I became rather lazy. And that was not very nice to do for you guys, so I'm really sorry.

I'm not sure if I'm going to continue these series. If enough people would want me to, then maybe, but other than that, I'm currently focusing on school work and trying to find a job for some money. So mmy timing for this is kind of sucky.

But as I said, maybe with enough of you guys wanting another chaper or so, I'll finish the story the best of my abilities.

Again, I'm sorry for this. and thank you all for your time!!!

~phantom.phan.rp


End file.
